Bosses
Bosses description Bosses are NPC'S that can be summoned by the teams leader when enough points are acquired.Bosses are characterized by being bigger then normal NPC'S, having the word "Boss" above there head,and having high health and damage.Bosses require points to spawn in, and points are obtained at regular intervals,and by killing enemies.All bosses play a sound effect when spawned. Human Bosses Lieutenant Colonel Morgan-A large human wearing Alar sky knight armor,and sunglasses.He has a blue sword and a haircut with lines.Known as the weakest human boss,he can die to even a tyrant if it has some support.Plays Yankee Doodle when spawned. Prince Hadrian-Hadrian is bald and has a futuristic armor set,with a large hammer.This boss is stronger then Morgan,and takes a few players to kill it.Plays a royal theme when spawned. Commander Meridius-A human wearing a full set of Redcliff armor,he also has a large shield that blocks hits and a sparkling sword.Takes a coordinated group to kill.Plays a violin when spawned (used to play rock and roll,but it got copyrighted.oof.) Megathron-A gigantic human wearing the full royal guard armor,minus the shield.Has a golden sword.Takes a large group to kill.Plays some electronic music when spawned. Champion Hawklight-The strongest human boss.Wears a sparkling purple armor set,and a axe and a sword on his right and left hand.He deflects blows with ease using his axe (Block).The champion marches into battle with no fear,and is undefeated against players.Though he enjoys battle,there is one thing left for him to do,to end the Chieftain to prove he is the greatest fighter of all.Fight him if you dare.Rock and roll plays when spawned,speaking of the Chieftains demise. Orc Bosses Kor'kron Overseer-A mysterious Kor'kron figure,wears the armor worn by elites,but with a red color.He has a blood red sword.Despite his looks,he is the weakest orc boss.Falls easily to a giant,even.Plays quite drums when spawned. Argug The Destroyer-A massive orc who wears the blademaster armor set,with a silver helmet.He has two red axes that glow maliciously.Takes a small group to kill.Laughs when spawned. Trolgar-A troll-like being wearing no armor or weapons,has a color of black and green,with a massive eye.A tank is recommended while others damage him.Screams loudly when spawned. Skeleton King-A large skeleton who has a purple sword that sparkles red.Takes a planned attack to kill.A voice warns you of his approach when spawned. Knolgar-A troll with a pig like face.He has no armor or weapons.Requires a group to kill.Also screams when spawned,because why not? Dread Pirate Vakar-A massive pirate aiding the orcs.He wears a pirate captains chestpiece,and has a cutlass.Provides a very big challenge to kill.Plays Pirates Of The Carribean when spawned. High Chieftain Xurukk-The epitomy of the Kor'kron force.Has a green tinted Kor'kron armor set,with a shield with a lion engraving,and a massive mace to crush any foes.He is the largest boss in the game.All blows are blocked bravely by his shield (block),and then he strikes down unwise opponents.The Chieftain has a score to be settled with the Champion,and no player or boss can get in his way in between there final battle.A roar is heard when spawned,warning of his presence. Other Bosses The Human General-A normal sized human,and the commander of armies.He has the Redcliff set with the Constantine helm,showing of his prowess.His Darkheart slays any who challenge him,and he can take on even the mighty Xurukk with ease.No player can stop him,and he is striving to purge the land of the orcs.He leads the armies of humanity,and is guarded by the very finest.The day he defeats the Orc general,the battle would be won. The Orc General-A large orc,and leader of the horde.Has armor is colored gold and black,with spikes in between,showing of his might.His golden axe ends any who fight him,and even the Champion falls to him.No player,no boss,can stop him.His guard is handpicked,and when he defeats the Human general,the war would finally be over. (Both generals are NOT summoned,they appear at the round start,its impossible to 1v1 a general,even for a boss.Generals dont go to attack the enemy base,and only do on underground after 10 minutes.They also have very powerful units guarding them.When a general dies,the battles decided.Generals have immense health and damage,and are also quite fast.) The Yeti-A sleeping giant,trapped underneath the ice.Only those who collect all three eternal flames can awaken him,and those who do,will have there wish carried out.The furry monster will attack whoever opposes its master,and no player,not even the general can stop him.If hes with you,well done.If your fighting him,run for your life. (Has the highest health and defence in the game.Stronger then the general,basically ensures a victory to whoever summoned it.) The Giant Demon Spawn-Legends say of a hellish creature,appearing after a battle to destroy any who remain,to cause prepetual war.This legend is the Demon.He appears when he wants to,and destroys anything equal,Humans,Orcs,all are equal in his eyes.With his fireballs and spells,and unbreakable armor set,any from afar are destroyed,and those up close,are smashed.Hope he does not come for you. (Ohhh boy,the Demon.Has a 1/7 chance to spawn after every round.Has the greater fireball as one of his attacks,and the magic missile.He is the LARGEST creature by far,and has the highest DPS,killing anyone in melee range almost instantly.Spawns in the lobby after Billy Ray Joe announcing the sky darkening.Saying :Demon does NOT increase his chance to spawn.After death,a gem rain happens,with one gem being a legendary gem.Due to his power,the whole lobby fights him.) Mini Bosses For those still powerful,but didn't quite make the cut.All mini-bosses either spawn randomly,or are part of the guard. Giants-A massive human who agreed to aid the general.Has the standard soldier garments,for he does not need armor.He attacks with a large sword.Very hard to solo,and can hold there own on a boss.Great for tanking. Tyrants-The strongest orcs are called Tyrants.They have a dark set of armor with spikes,and a large club to smash enemies.Very hard to solo,and can 1v1 a boss quite well.Great for tanking and doing damage. (Does more damage then the Giant,but has slightly less health.) Ice Golem-A frozen being that appears mysteriously to help the orcs.Made of pure ice,with two ice clubs to smack enemies down.A very very hard challenge to solo,stronger then Tyrants.Spawns to attack the enemy.Great to tank and Damage.(When a Ice Golem spawns,So does a Ice Queen.) Ice Queen-A sorcerer who has mastered icey spells.Wears a princess dress,and attacks from a range.Easy to solo,if you can even get close enough to hit her,thanks to her magic missile.Spawns to attack the enemy.Great long range unit,and good for killing flying players quickly.(When a Ice Queen spawns,So does a Ice Golem.) -Made by Strike (god this took a hour...)